stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon RP
The Pokemon RP is an ongoing roleplay where members of the Discord roleplay all sorts of different Pokemon in anything from ongoing storylines to slice-of-life fluff. The major characters in the roleplay are provided by Michael Ford, Curio, Cobalt, Huyh, Nico Verde, Unis, and Tierney, though other members have joined and are gaining prominence. Origins The Pokemon RP originated from a joke; while discussing Pokemon, many people commented that Mega Audino was an awful and pointless Mega Evolution, which prompted Cobalt to create a Mega Audino character to talk. The character soon went from jokes to doing Q&As and becoming an unofficial server mascot. Soon enough, others on the server joined in and began roleplaying as Pokemon. The roleplay had a lot of early-installment weirdness; for instance, Michael's team of Pokemon were all stated to have slept with him, Iris and Melody were nameless, there were several other undeveloped characters, and a lot of situations boiled down to the Pokemon wanting to sleep with each other. There was very little characterization, and overall, it wasn't much more than a sex comedy. The original server was deleted twice by Stephen twice, though eventually he relented and let us have the servers. After this incident, the story arcs and true characterization that has stuck with the series since began. Arc 1: Gardust Crusaders After the defeat of Yveltal Prime, everyone returned to the island and continued life as normal. However, it was noted that Iris was suffering from incredibly violent outbursts and mood swings. Iris mentioned she had some kind of sickness, one she'd had since childhood and that her mother prepared her to deal with. After an analysis, Ducky and E concluded that it may have something to do with her lineage: her father was a Muk, and an incredibly powerful one at that, one with strangely alien DNA. E and Ducky came up with a GPS to track the energy readings and discovered Iris father was alive and in the Sinnoh region. Gathering a team of allies, she set off. The team arrived in Sunnyshore, and after a day of shopping around decided to leave, when they encountered the Treecko thief Champ. Champ joined their party and together they made a stop at Sendoff Springs so Iris could pay respects to her mother. While the party was paying respects, Kubo returned and attempted to attack them. Before he could, he was impaled through the chest by Dahlia. Dahlia soon recognizes Iris, and Iris reels back in horror at the thought of the serial killer who murdered her mother is alive again. Dahlia soundly thrases the party before being scared away by the prescence of Azelf. Azelf and the other Lake Spirits take them to talk with Diancie, who mentions Dahlia has indeed returned from the grave as a result of the battle with Yveltal Prime. Dahlia has apparently spent some time killing Carbink in Diancie's kingdom while she was away, and had come up through the Sinnoh underground when she heard that Iris was around. The Spirits and Diancie soon depart, and the heroes leave the lake for Hearthome city. Once there, Pedan and Carrots hook up. While that goes on, the rest of the party is confronted with Kermit Jagger, an obnoxious ex of Melody's. After he is soundly defeated, the team makes plans to leave, but it turns out Dahlia may be in Veilstone and killing trainers to lure them in. An argument between Kagero and Zorro causes Iris to break down and almost shout apart the city. Ducky calls in and gives important details: Iris has an incredible gift in her, an incredible Voice; this charges up her Hyper Voice attack to levels beyond what most other Pokemon are capable of and lets her have the power to level buildings or mountains if it goes unchecked. He mentiones her deteriorating condition and her sickness may be causing her to slip a bit, as she is usually in control. The team, after apologigies go around, make their way to Solaceon Town, where Iris retrieves a picture of their mother. They then go and investigate the ruins, as three children apparently went missing in their; inside the ruins, they find Dahlia using the corpses as puppets. As Dahlia is no longer supercharged from having ressurected, she is beaten down by the team, and Iris ends her life by crushing her beneath a collapsed ceiling using her Voice. As the team exits, they are assaulted by Mel, who uses a mysterious power to weaken their attacks and drain them of their powerful energy. She taunts them, telling them that Dahlia yet lives, before flying off. Shaken but undeterred, the group makes their way northward, to Celestic town. When they get there, they notice the town is eerily quiet. Dahlia then reveals herself and shows off the corpses of the entire town; Mel is revealed to be working alongside her. In the ensuing battle, Mel makes off with Pikaboo and Dahlia brutally beats down Champ before fleeing. It is at this point the group decides to split in two, with AA, Croc, Pedan, Carrots, Champ, Jiraiah, and Darkrai heading to save Pikaboo, and Iris, Melody, Howlett, Kagero, Charlotte, Logan, and Zorro heading to Snowpoint to find Iris' father. Iris mentions Dahlia is probably hiding in the Old Chateau, where she killed Michael's first Pokemon. After this, the groups part ways. AA and his team come to Old Chateau where they make a gruesome discovery: Dahlia and Mel had been trying to get Pikaboo to kill innocent humans, and when he wouldn't, Dahlia killed them before his eyes. A battle ensued, in which Pedan was severely injured and Dahlia was beaten to the point of madness. Carrots, concerned for his lover, found the strength inside himself to Mega Evolve and burned Dahlia with Fire Punch, allowing Champ to finish her off. At the Pokemon center afterwards, they have another encounter with Kermit, who offers them a ride in return for a chance to fight Darkrai for Melody's hand. The group, feeling they have no choice, agree to go along with him, but not before Pikaboo attempts to strangle Kermit. Pedan and Carrots decide to stay behind so Pedan can heal from his wounds. Iris' group makes it to Snowpoint, and soon after Kermit and the others arrive. Reunited, the group heads to Snowpoint Temple, only to be attacked by Mel. Champ takes this time to lure her away and distract her, and at this point she reveals her plan: to devour the egg of Yveltal and become death itself. Undeterred, Champ manages to best her and drive her off, evolving in the process. Meanwhile, the other team heads into the bowels where they yet again confront Dahlia, who is using her vines to hold up the floor of the temple, and killing her again would cause the place to collapse on top of them. After a brief battle, the sludge pit in the basement drags Dahlia in, and then Iris' father appears. He introduces himself as Nigel, and reveals Dahlia is very much alive inside him, trapped in a gastric acid pocket that nullifies her abilities and prevents her from coming back to life. Iris is incredibly happy to meet him, but most of the team is rather suspicious of him. Together, the whole team and Kermit gather Pedan, Carrots, and Champ, and return to the island triumphant. Upon return, they learn much has happened when they're gone, such as Rin leaving her girlfriend Luna due to having strong feelings for AA, several new Pokemon showing up such as Xeno and Susan, and all sorts of other hijinks. Upon his return, Rin challenges AA to another battle, which AA wins; it is at this point Rin confesses her love, and shortly after the two become a couple. With everyone on the island happy, content, and Ducky and E working to find some sort of cure for Iris' condition, things are looking better than ever. At the banquet for the Gardust Crusdaer's return, it was revealed that the newcomer, a Corsola named Wayne, had poisoned the cheesecake. It was the revealed he was working for Mel and Dahlia, and was acting as a distraction so that Mel could devour the Yveltal egg and gain its powers. The team rushed to stop her, but was too late, and the resulting stress caused Iris to pass out. Nigel, in a rage, attacks Mel, and reveals three incredible powers: first, he has an extradimensional Mega Evolution. Second, he has his own Stand, Love. Third, he was one of the supposedly mythical "Dark" Pokemon, Pokemon with dark powers born of abuse and cruelty. He uses these powers together to drive Mel away; however, these powers make those who were supicious of him, particularly Howlett, even more suspicious. While the mess from the battle is cleaned up, Nigel goes to speak with Howlett, and warns that if Howlett tries anything, Nigel can easily release Dahlia back into the world. The next day, Robin Hoot Sr. overhears someone snooping about in the labs while everyone is gone; he investigates, only to find Nigel. Nigel strangles him to death, prompting an investigation which leads to the conclusion that Nigel did it. Howlett rushes off to kill Nigel, but Iris jumps to his defense. At this time, Nigel kills Iris and absorbs the dark power in her to achieve his Perfect Dark Form. In the afterlife, Iris reunites with her mother, who tells her that she is a Light Pokemon and gives her the move Luster Purge to use as her Stand. Returning to life, Iris uses her Stand, Shinedown, to purge her father's evil, and then uses her Voice to completely eradicate him (after he is beaten down by all her friends, of course). The heroes, having defeated the great evil and apolgize to each other, all do poses and make Jojo references, happy to have saved the world. Meanwhile, Mel and Dahlia reunite, and after confessing their love for each other, fly off for a cooldown period. Arc 2: Love & War Bern, in his quest to become an interesting character, decides to host a couple's fighting tournament. The entrants are as follows: * Rin and AA * Croc and Petunia * Darkrai and Melody * Maui and Bunny * Flapjack and Ginko (who Flapjack clearly hired just to get in) * Tarzan and Jane * Nadia and Lilith (Lilith went up and kissed Nadia full on the mouth to get in) * Oboro and Takumi * Bootleg and Charlotte * Howlett and Kama * Taco and Hawkgirl (Taco got her to join so they could both fight; they're not a coupl) * Iris and Ducky (Iris asked Ducky, a lifelong friend, to help her, as platonic love counts) * Musashi and Hinoka * Waka and his wife * Fiona and Io (Io just conveniently showed up) * Russ and Mama Charizard * Xeno and Jeanne * Puppet and Ferkle * Pedan and Carrots * John Smith and his Love of Unova (and his dead fiancé) The tournament is set to begin on Monday; however, over the weekend a great deal happens. Champ and Lilith begin hanging out and figuring how to make fireworks for the celebration; Susan becomes a target for kidnapping by a supervillain Mewtwo named Dr. Menace and his three henchmen, Seuss, Chico, and Vinny the Fuck; Dr. Menace is himself harassed by Blubby, a more competent supervillain; Dahlia and Mel check into the Skull Island Hotel, which happens to be right behind Dr. Menace's evil lair; Kermit Jagger finds out his mother has died and apologises to Darkrai for his rude behavior; Flapjack gets a gun; Champ has traumatizing nightmares about Mel; Tangle, Kit-Kat, and Charlie join the island; E adopts Tangle so that he, Ducky, and Lilith can take care of him; Dahlia and Mel hire an illusionist, Verlis the Zoroark; and Champ and Lilith have a bonding moment in the woods and find solace in each other, as they both suffer from nightmares and hallucinations due to past failures. The tournament began with Melody and Darkrai vs. Flapjack and Ginko. The battle dragged on far too long and Flapjack cheated by using a gun, but eventually he was forced to concede, leaving Melody and Darkrai the winners; they celebrated by going home to have victory sex. The next battle featured Lilith and Nadia vs. Maui and Bunny. Lilith chose to dick around most of the fight and let Nadia do the work, tricking Maui into defeat, though Lilith herself was taken down. The third fight was Pedan and Carrots vs Takumi and Oboro, which ended with a decisive victory due to Pedan using his Z-Move to flood the arena with poison. The final fight was Xeno and Jeanne vs. Ferkle and Puppet; the two aliens thought this would be an easy fight, but Ferkle proved himself to be a worthy adversary, knocking out Jeanne and giving Xeno a run for his money. In the end, Ferkle lost, but he gained the respect of all who saw him. The next fight was Bootleg and Charlotte vs. Howlett a nd Kama. Bootleg was punted out of the battle almost immediately, but Charlotte held on for a bit, proving she wasn't a jobber. The final battle of the first night was Tarzan and Jane vs Rin and AA and, after a long match, Tarzan and Jane shockingly defeated the island's #1 couple. The next set of battles had Darkrai and Melody defeat Ducky and Iris, with Ducky being used as a flail and as a shield over the course of the battle, as well as Croc and Petunia vs. Waka and Lulu. Then came Lilith and Nadia vs. Musashi and Hinoka. Musashi seemed a nervous wreck for most of the fight; Lilith went full-on Berserk Mode and attacked Hinoka solely, while Nadia went after Musashi. Musashi's bumbling ended up causing Hinoka to attack him, and Musashi broke down into tears and lost his Mega form. The battle was called off and it was revealed Hinoka abused Musashi regularly. The islanders reacted with anger and horror, and Howlett dragged her off to be thrown in jail. Nadia and the others stayed behind, consoling Musashi and offering to be his friends; Bern decided that, due to the circumstances, the remainder of the matches would be done the next day. The next days had even more drama, with Jeanne and Xeno accidentally injuring Russ and his wife, as well as Nadia offering to join Musashi, which would allow Lilith and Champ to fight. At first reluctant due to an incident from his thieving days when a partner died, Champ joined with Lilith, and together the two not only beat Fiona and Io, but Lilith finally kissed Champ. Fiona's idea of pureblood superiority was crushed when Io was revealed to not be a pureblood, and she herself had Raticate DNA. She ran off crying, and Lilith ran after her to console her. After a heartfelt moment on the beach, the two reconciled and agreed to start over better. Meanwhile, Verlis has been spying on the islanders, learning their secrets. Back on the Skull Island Hotel, Dahlia takes Mel to meet her senile old father Dario, who lives on a nursing hoe on the cape. Things soon went from bad to worse on the island, as Robin Hoot betrayed Susan and began aiding a Gallade to try and kill her and all other Ultra Beasts. This led to quite a rift among friends, including Armand, who left the island. At the same time, Verlis began playing tricks on Ducky's mind, pretending to be him from another universe. He eventually drove Ducky into a rage with taunting him about his failed expedition, and Ducky basically shut down out of anger. Fiona's cousin Chastity and Will the Guzzlord arrived on the island, and then Lilith and Champ finally made sweet, sweet love. The tournament continued as well, with Ferkle being knocked out and Croc and Petunia going down to Melody and Darkrai. Battles continued on, but other things began happening that took precedence. The Gallade, Xander, won over Charlotte and began to attack, leading to Jeanne being gravely wounded. Ducky nearly attacked E, only to be stopped by the Milotic goddess Tiamat, who was Ducky's lost friend Mina who had reformed herself with sheer willpower and had been brought back to thus world by Dr. Menace's schemes; E and Fiora then went inside Ducky's mind to save his life before he shut down permanently, and discovered his long and troubled past as a result. Xander was defeated shortly after, finally being dragged into Ultra Space by Nihelego. Verlis continued to torment, but eventually ran into a terrible day where he was thwarted at every turn, leading to him losing an eye. Champ had a dream where Diancie called to him, telling him to return alone to her kingdom for answers. Meanwhile, Charlie found a lead to her daughter Anne-Marie, and with a group they managed to corner the kidnapper, Anabel. After sparing her the first time, Anabel came back and managed to kill Charlie before dying herself. Charlie's daughter Anne-Marie rechristened herself Charlie-Anne in honor of her. The tournament soon came to an end, with Iris and Howlett battling; Howlett won, but only barely, and Iris began to develop feelings for him. The day after, though, Howlett's wife Kama reveals she had been cheating on him for years and leaves, and Verlis attacks with his new Hoopa eye, summoning a Primal Groudon. He is soon defeated and sent flying, and the Groudon returns to normal. The next day, everyone has a party where they bid farewell to Champ before he goess off on his voyage. With love and heartfelt goodbyes, the group yet again poses for a picture. Arc 3: Iron Skies Nazis from the moon, allied with Blubby, begin to plot and scheme to take over the world and ressurect Major Cross. John Smith is dead set on stopping them. Arc 4: We Are the Champions Lilith and a ragtag group of friends head to Kalos to face down Mel and about half a dozen assassins she's sent to kill Champ. Arc 5: Hail to the King After a heist gone wrong, Xander learns where the UB who destroyed his family, Elvis, is. Arc 6: Sectonia The island is invaded by armies of bugs commanded by an insane scientific mastermind. Retcons * Riza's name began as Kagero, was changed to Oboro, and finally ended on Riza. * Meme Tree's name was retconned to JonTree. * Much of the earlier sex comedy days were retconned. * A vats majority of ''Gardust Crusaders ''was retconned, particularly in regards to Dahlia; she did not kill the entirety of Celestic Town and instead fought them in the mist outside the town, did not give Pikaboo the sadistic choice and instead killed a person offscreen with him in the next room, and generally was less flahsy and did not draw attention to herself as much. * Parts of the Xander and Anabel side-arcs are set to be re-written, so that the two go together as originally planned. The retcons include: ** Xander was not sent into the Ultra Wormhole by Nemo. He was instead sent in by Grandpa Corpus, because the noise from the final battle woke him up. ** Lucia's reveal as an agent of Anabel was changed to be revealed in Xander's arc rather than Anabel's, and the way it was revealed was also changed drastically. Rather than revealing it herself, Xander did to prove his point of UB putting on acts to hide evil motives. And furthermore, the islanders became hostile towards her, rather than accepting of her turncoat status. ** Due to Katsu and Lucia's romance being heavily forced at first, they were re-written to have more time to bond, with Katsu acting as Lucia's only (reluctant at first) friend after she was shunned away from the rest of the islanders, also leading to a change in which she and Katsu were attacked by Xander twice, rather than once. * A few minor retcons were made to joke characters, so they could be more fleshed-out. Category:Pokemon RP Category:Channels